


Blackrom One Shot with Porrim and Cronus

by princessporrim



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, blooddrinker, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessporrim/pseuds/princessporrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Porrim broke off a fling with Cronus he shows his dark and sexy side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackrom One Shot with Porrim and Cronus

Hands framed your face, your movement blocked by the tall lean body that is Cronus. He sneered in your face, anger and frustration prominent.

“Here I thought we had a good thing goin, babe.” He spat the last word like an insult.

Rage built up inside you. This piece of shit took you semi-flushed fling as real. Pathetic. You paste a coy, mocking smirk on your face, toying with him.

“Oh sweetie,” you mimicked his tone, “You thought that was real?” You purred.

He slammed his fist against the wall behind you, growling. The highblood had a lot of pent up rage, something you thought he lacked.

“Damn it Porrim, quit fucking teasing me!” His voice was a husky growl. You shifted your weight into a more suggestive stance, leaning your upper body, minimizing the space between you.

“But it’s so much more fun that way,” you pouted. “Besides, it’s not like you have any more entertainment value.” You give him a cocky smirk, playing him.

He suddenly pushed his body against yours with a growl, making you gasp as he pushed you against the wall.

“You make so many assumptions, love.” He murmured, his nose tracing against your neck.

You surprised yourself by blushing. You were usually the one in his position, you suddenly felt at a loss for words.

“I still don’t see how I was wrong,” you stumble over the words, trying to catch your breath.

“Want me to show you?” his accent caressed you ears as he leaned down and kissed your neck.

You moaned softly, pushing your hands into his hair to pull him for a kiss, but he stopped you. Grabbing your hands, he pinned them above your head. Frustration burst through you, you hated being restrained. You needed to be in controlled. He laughed into your collarbone as you let out a growl.

“Can’t even wait a minute can you?” He chuckled as he tightened his grip around your straining hands. “Time to learn.”

He bit your neck with surprising force, prompting a loud breathy moan. You could feel him smirk as he continued to bite as you blushed. He pulled back, leaving a green hued hickey prominent on your neck. He pulled back, admiring seeing you so disheveled.

“You can’t always be so greedy, Por,” he taunted.

You start to reply, but he cuts you off with an aggressive kiss, biting your lip. You groan and kiss back eagerly, glad to be able to move something. You bite his lip, drawing blood. He tastes amazing. You purr as you swipe you tongue expertly across his lip, while hooking your leg around his hip. You need this to move faster, he has you weak with desire. He suddenly pulls away, smirking with little beads of blood showing on his full lips. Pinning your hands with one of his, he uses the other to move your leg down.

“You were doing so good, Por. Too bad.” He shakes his head.

You give him a confused look. He starts gently kissing your neck, gently working his way around your neck. It hits you. He started over. Your frustration turns to anger as he gently nips at the unmarked side of your neck. You need this now.

“Stop playing around,” you growled.

“You said you wanted entertainment love, this is how you’re getting it.” He quipped back, matching your short tone.

You growl, trying to pull your hands down. He lets you, and steps back.

“Either we do this my way, or we don’t do this at all,” he leans in sneering, “I’m a little tired of being your toy. So what will it be?”

Desire strummed like a chorus through you, not just for sex but for him. Anger mixed with it in a passionate song, propelling you forward into a desperate, painful kiss. Moans echoed through both of your throats as the dream bubble warped into a bedroom behind you, containing a human bed.

He swung you down onto the bed, pushing himself over you, trapping you with the kiss. You lift your hands over your head, as his kisses trail down your chest. His hands make quick work of the zipper on your dress, sliding it off and leaving you in nothing but black lace underwear and high heels. Anger whips through you and you fight to stay still as he leans back and smirks down at you. You let out a low growl, and his smirk widens.

He slowly grazes his fingertips up your thighs, grazing over your underwear, then up to your exposed breasts. You lift your chest to give him access, but he just starts moving his fingers back down. Oh. So. Slowly. He makes it back up to your breast, and starts the process again. Your anger bursts into a snarl. He laughs harshly as he grabs your back, nails biting into your skin as he pulls you over his lap to straddle him. You groan as you feel his bulge pressing against you through his knees. You nails drag scratches down his back as he grabs your breast, kneading them while trailing kisses.

You gasp, and start moaning as his lips find your nipple, and start teasing it with licks and bites. Your hips thrust forward against his jeans, satisfying your insatiable need for friction. He brings his hand to the other nipple, teasing it in the same way and your moans escalate. A shudder runs through you, your nails gripping his back like a lifeline. He abandons your chest and slams a kiss against your lips. You ravage his, frustrated he wouldn’t get to the point. You still can’t help yourself from the light moan that comes with tasting his blood though. He stopped suddenly and you let out a frustrated sigh.

He hastily removes his ruined shirt, throwing it aside. He didn’t take it off? You smirk happily knowing you had trashed it. He unbuttoned his pants, then wrapped your legs high on his waist, lifting you and he pulled them and his underwear off, leaving his in his full naked glory. You can’t peel your eyes from his body as he lowers you down. You want to fuck him senseless. His grab your waist, and your panties come off with a rip. He grabs your hand and leads it to his bulge. You grab it with controlled roughness, and start stroking it. His breath catches and you increase your pace, enjoying watching him squirm. Wait till he sees what you can do with your mouth. He moans huskily, his breath catching and you throw him close to the brink of orgasm. He gasps as he takes your hand from his squirming bulge. You grab his shoulders, your hand slick with his deep purple cum, as he lifts you and pushes his bulge into your nook. You moan, digging your nails into his shoulders as he fills you. You can barely take it. Your bulge wraps around, adding extra friction. Slowing, almost teasingly he begins to lift you up and down, thrusting into you. You both are lost in in gasps and breathing moans as you find a pace, speeding up. You lips meet, separating between gasps and moans. A delicious shudder runs through you as you bite to draw more of his blood. Your moans escalate, as you both plunge into a desperate frenzy of thrusts, kisses and tastes. Your moans grow louder and more desperate as pleasure rings through you, taking control. He is breathless ass he speeds up, and you feel him stiffen with you. Your moans escalate to a scream as you come together, covering each other in cum. You collapse onto the bed, feeling the pulses of pleasure run through you in the biggest orgasm you’ve had in a long time.


End file.
